Oops!... I Did It Again
Oops!...I Did It Again by Britney Spears will be featured in Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four. Rachel will be singing this in her NYADA dance class. Rachel will be singing it as a solo. Source A version of the song was apparently cut from the earlier Britney Spears themed episode, Britney/Brittany, the second episode of Season Two. It was not released. It would have been sung by Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Lyrics Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I think I did it again I made you believe we're more than just friends Oh baby It might seem like a crush But it doesn't mean that I'm serious 'Cause to lose all my senses That is just so typically me Oh baby, baby Oops!... I did it again I played with your heart And got lost in this game, (oh baby, baby) Oops you think I'm love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent You see my problem is this I'm dreaming away Wishing that heroes, they truly exist I cry, watching the days Can't you see I'm a fool, in so many ways But to lose all my senses That is just so typically me Baby, oh Oops!... I did it again I played with your heart And got lost in this game, (oh baby, baby) Oops you think I'm love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah "All aboard" "Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have" "Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?" "Yeah, yes it is" "But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end" "Well baby, I went down and got it for you" "Oh, you shouldn't have" Oops!...I did it again to your heart Got lost in this game, oh baby Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent Oops!... I did it again I played with your heart And got lost in this game, (oh baby, baby) Oops you think I'm love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent Oops!... I did it again I played with your heart And got lost in this game, (oh baby, baby) Oops you think I'm love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent Oops!... I did it again I played with your heart And got lost in this game, (oh baby, baby) Oops you think I'm love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent Trivia *Like the clothing worn in official video of Britney in Toxic, the clothing worn by Britney in official video of the song was copied and used by Heather Morris (Brittany) in the performance of I'm a Slave 4 U Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Unreleased Songs